Jurassic World Trailer Spoof
'''Jurassic World Trailer Spoof '''is the very first Toon Sandwich episode ever aired in 2015. This is an animated parody of the second trailer of Jurassic World (2015). Transcript. Owen Grady (voice): Its not about control. Owen Grady: Stand Down (One of the Raptors open Owen gut.) Owen Grady: Hey, what did I say about disemboweling people? (Raptor roar) Owen Grady: No, I said don't do it! Remember? Owen Grady (voice): It's a relationship. Based on respect (Owen and a Raptor in a bed) Owen Grady: Of course I see other raptors, babe! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset! I have too much respect for you. (Raptor roar) (cut to black) Owen Grady: These animals are thinking, "I gotta eat". (Raptor imagine herself eating Owen's head) Owen Grady: "I gotta hunt". (Raptor kill Owen with an arrow behind is head) Owen Grady to Claire: "I gotta… wrestle with a stubborn gearstick. You wouldn't understand cos you're an uptown girl living in your white bread world. I only eat wholegrain. "The Park" Random Guy on the Bus: Oh my god, this is my favorite park! "Is Open, Mon - Fri: 10am - 3pm. Sat and Sun: 10am - 5pm. Public Holidays: 10am - 5pm." James Clark: OK, folks. She's a little shy, so give her a hand when she comes out. (The Mosasaurus teeths is little bit out of water) (the viewers not impressed) Random Guy: Wow, she really is shy. (Cut to black) (The Gyrosphere) Claire Dearing: Every time we've unveiled a new attraction, advance has spiked. (Dinosaurs playing volleyballs with a Gyrosphere) (Scientist in panic, finding a solutions) Claire Dearing: This is completely at odds with all our research on theme park attendance. Scientist: It doesn't make any sense! (Robotic arm cooking eggs) Claire Dearing: We've created our first genetically modified hybrid by combining the DNA of a T-rex with the brain of Ted Bundy. Ted Bundy's brain: Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill... (Cut to black) Owen Grady (with a wheat in is mouth): At the risk of sounding commonsensical probably not a good idea. (Indominus rex put is contact glasses) Claire Dearing: Think It 'II scare the kids? Simon Masrani: This will give the parents nightmares. We should make it kids-only. (Cut to black) (Indominus rex scratch on the wall, with a tic-tac match) Security Guard: That wall's forty feet high. You really thinks she climbed out? (Owen put is hand on is scratch) Owen Grady: Depends. Security Guard: On what? Owen Grady: Whether she climbed out this wall or that one. (The camera switch on a demolished wall, while a security guard enter the scene) Security Guard #2: Hey guys. What happenned to that big dinosaur that was in here? (Several ACU troppers searching for the dinosaur) Claire Dearing (voice): What is that? Owen Grady (in the security chambers): Her tracking implant. She clawed it out. (The ACU trooper take the tracking implant) Characters * Owen Grady * Blue * Delta * Claire Dearing * Courtney James Clark (voice) * Ant-Man * Ted Bundy (Brain) * The Indominus rex * Simon Masrani * Lowery Cruthers * Deitrich * Drake * Hudson * Hicks * Apone * Wierzobowski * Echo * Charlie Easter Eggs * When the passenger of the bus enter Jurassic World, its sayed Universal Studio instead. * One of Simon Masrani's dinosaur toys is a Mr. Potato Head. * Some characters from the original Jurassic park are among the crowd at the Mosasaurus cage. Breadcrumbs # Superman's logo is seen on one of the scientist paper. # Ant-Man is seen stuck into the amber. # Cyberdyne System is written on top of Ted Bundy's brain. # One of the soldiers code is 007B also 007 # An X-Wing is flying among the Perodactyls. Trivia * This is the very first Toon Sandwich episode. * And after a dozens of views and popularity, ArtSpear Entertainment finally abandon is others series (The Void, The Killage and The Australians), and making Toon Sandwich only. * The sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, was also have is Toon Sandwich video. Category:TOON SANDWICH Category:Seasoning 1 Category:Jurassic World